On the Ice A Dexion Day Drabble
by Eiznek Eel Relle
Summary: Demyx had broken up with Zexion because he thought he had cheated on him with Lexaus. However, neither of them can forget one another and are forced to face their feelings when Axel and Roxas invite everyone to the Ice Skating Rink. Happy Dexion Day!


Happy Dexion Day! This is my first time writing for this pairing, so sorry if they seem OOC. I know, it's extremely short. When you finish reading this, head over to InjuUchiha 's page and read her Dexion day fanfiction and her other fics. They're amazing! (Yes Maddy, I'm ego stroking you once again...) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this short Dexion day drabble. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in this fic. I also don't own any music that is mentioned. Nor do I own the story/song in which Zexion's romance novel is based off of.

Delicate snowflakes drifted down from the dark night sky, instantly melting as they came in contact with the window of the slate hired boy's apartment. He had the heat on just sixty, a good thirty seven degrees warmer than the temperature outside, yet he was still wearing a bulky sweater over a v-neck and skinny jeans. On his feet were black ankle socks with white music notes on them. They were a bit big on his dainty feet, but only because they used to belong to Demyx. He still had quite a few of Demyx's belongings, the blonde never showed up after their abrupt split to get everything back.

Zexion blamed himself for it. The blonde had arrived at Zexion's apparent and opened the door to see Lexaus pinning down his slate haired boyfriend and kissing him on the small living room couch. Demyx had dropped the white rose he held where he stood, mouth gaping open. The last memory Zexion held of the boy he truly loved was a tear streamed face and Demyx's voice yelling:

"I hate you!"

Axel sat with his dainty boyfriend, Roxas, atop his lap, kissing his neck while the blonde continued to ramble on about their plans for the next few days. Finally, the blonde scooted away and clasped his hands over his neck.

"Axel! Stop! Everybody will see if you give me hickeys!' The red head chuckled lightly running a hand through his flaming locks. He got up off their large bed and scooped up a black and white checkered cloth that lay on the floor from when they hurriedly undressed after getting home from a night out at the Twilight Town Club.

"Just wear a scarf, Roxy. It is winter, ya' know." The ginger gave Roxas a quick kiss on the lips before sauntering of to the bathroom. Meanwhile, the blonde sat in his chair, gears in his head grinding like he and Axel had been last night. Finally, he made an 'ah,ha! 'noise and scampered into where Axel was currently taking a shower.

"I got it! Axel, lets all go ice skating! Me, you, Marly, Vexen, Xemnas, Saix, Luxord, Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaus, Larxene, Dem, and…Zexion. You know, maybe we could them back togeth-"Axel's voice perked up over the sound of the water.

'Rox, if you get on Dem or Zexion's bad side, they'll destroy you." Roxas giggled, removing his shirt.

"Nah, no one would miss me, Axel. So maybe I should try ad get them-" He could hear Axel's body practically freeze in the shower. The red head poked his head from behind the shower cur4tin and pouted.

"That's not true, I would." Roxas smiled, stripping the rest of his clothes., and stepped into the water with Axel.

"Awe you're sweet. Remind me to call everybody when we get out."

Demyx was strumming his sitar ad sitting on his bed when his cell rang. Caller I.D. showed that it was Roxas, so he picked it up. Demyx made noises of agreement as the fellow blonde spoke, showing that he was indeed listening.

'Alright! See ya tomorrow, Roxas!" Demyx closed his phone and collapsed back onto his bed, staring at a corkboard not far from where he lay. In the center, surrounded by only blank space, was his most favorite picture in the entire world. In it, Zexion lay, sprawled out on Demyx's bed with a large, a large genuine smile on his face.

It pained Demyx to look at it, but, sometimes, Zexion's smiling face was the only thing that cheered Demyx up on bad days. Even though he was sure the slate haired boy had moved on from their relationship, Demyx just couldn't forget what they had.

Zexion slipped his phone shut and sighed. He really didn't want to go do any physical activity, just read his latest angst filled romance novel that had a couple he envied. If only he and Demyx could miraculously overcome their predicaments like the two in his novel.

Yes, the tale of Myde and Ienzo was tragic. Myde was a young Harper who fell in love with his aunts young fiancé, Ienzo. The book stated that they consumed a love potion that made them lust and desire one another, but Zexion liked to believe they truly loved one another. Even before the potion was drunk. Ienzo then goes off and marries Myde's Aunt, ignoring his undoubtable feelings.

Myde, being extremely unhappy, gives up his music to become a knight in a distant kingdom. There, praise grew as he fought with both his heart and his opponents on the battlefield. Yet, he still found himself longing for Ienzo. Eventually, Myde is given the beautiful Arlene as his wife. However, she received nothing from her grieving husband; the memory of Ienzo was his true bride.

Myde ends up poisoned by an enemy an finds himself fighting two poisons coursing trough his veins: the one that the knight had laced him with, and his love for his Aunt's husband. No one but he could be Myde's savior. Upon hearing news of Myde's dilemma, Ienzo embarked on a ship to save him. If love for Myde was no longer in his heart, he would hoist a black sail into the rigging, but if the sail was white, Myde would wait.

As daylight dwindled, so did Myde's health. Amongst his delusions and blabbering, his hidden love was brought to light. Arlene sat beside him, jealousy engulfing her heart. Come morning, Ienzo's ship could be seen from Myde's window. It's sails were as white as an angel's wings, but when he asked Arlene, she simply told him:

"It tis of night."

No one knew which venom took Myde's life, but as the Church bells began tolling, Ienzo ran up the path. As he wept upon his lover, the wind blew silently and slowly, taking his grief away. They laid them side by side, their bodies separated by the earth. Still, they were divided by the morals of the world. However, their spirits spiraled upwards, a briar and a rose, and together at the last, they lay entwined.

Each time he read it, Zexion was almost brought to tears. He and Demyx had struggled for years to come out to their families and each other, to confess their love, to except that, even though others may not approve, they were happy together. If only Demyx knew the truth about what happened that day..

The next day, snow blanketed the ground once again. Zexion enjoyed the cold, it gave him a chance to snuggle up with a good book in front of a warm fire or under a blanket. However, on this day, he dug through a bin to find gloves, a hat, and his Long Johns. Oh how he hated Long Johns…

Grumbling, he pulled them on, along with high socks so that the skates wouldn't dig into his leg, and a pair on black skinny jeans. He grabbed a wife beater, black v-neck, an oversized sweater and put them on before placing a white beanie style hat on his head and matching white gloves.

Demyx grumbled as he rolled out of bed. How could it already be eight..? The blonde proceeded to the bathroom to shower, grabbing boxers, skinny jeans, an electric blue v-neck, and a pair of black socks.

As he scrubbed his sandy colored locks with Ocean Breeze shampoo and violet scented conditioner, Demyx hummed a melody, singing the words after it reached the first chorus.

"This night is sparkling,

Don't you let it go.

I'm wonderstruck,

Blushing all the way home.

I'll stand forever,

Wondering if you knew,

I was enchanted to meet you.."

Demyx's voice dropped, getting a tad sadder as he sang the next verse.

"The lingering question kept me up,

2 A.M., who do you love?

I wonder till I'm wide awake…

And now I'm pacing back and forth,

Wishing you were at my door.

I'd open up and you would say,

Hey, I was enchanted to meet you.

All I know is I was enchanted to meet you.

This night is sparkling,

Don't you let it go.

I'm wonderstruck,

Blushing all the way home.

I'll stand forever,

Wondering if you knew,

This night is flawless,

I'm wonderstruck,

Dancing around all alone.

I'll spend forever, wondering f you knew,

I was enchanted to meet you.."

Demyx couldn't bring himself to sing the last few lines, they just repeated in his head as the radio sang them out.

"Please don't be in love with someone else,

Please don't have somebody waiting on you.."

Zexion was the fourth to arrive, the first two being Roxas and Axel, while Lexaus arrived third. Zexion waved at them before taking a seat on a bench by himself and set down his backpack. The black bag housed his plethora of 'on the go' books, a journal, a few pens and pencils, and his cell phone. Marluxia, Vexen, and Larxene arrived next, followed by Xemnas, Saix, Xaldin, Xigbar, and a slightly tipsy Luxord. Zexion was just about to slip off his shoes when he heard the large doors to the Hollow Bastion Iced Rink burst open.

"Hey! How is everyone? I haven't hung out with every-'His speech stopped as he locked eyes with the slate haired teen. Neither spoke, Zexion simply excused himself to the restroom and was quickly followed by Lexaus. An obviously pissed Demyx plopped himself down on a bench and put his head in hands. A cheeky Axel nudged his boyfriend with his elbow.

"I'll miss you, Roxy. And all of our great, hot, passionate se-"Roxas clamped his hand over Axel's mouth, threatening to "cut his off for a week."

Zexion sat, crouched atop a toilet seat, is knees to his chest. Why had no one told him that Dem would be there. He would have faked a cold…With Demyx here, Zexion's heart would ever reach a slow rhythm.

Lexaus stood outside the stall Zexion had locked himself into. Sighing, the overly muscle male spoke.

"Zexion, you have to tell him what really happened. I'm sorry bout it, believe me.. I hate seeing you even more reclusive hat usual…"Zexion spoke up, his voice cracking slightly.

"Lex, you tell him. You're the one who kissed me that day. I had no desire to do it."

"I know, Zexion. I wish I could turn back time and not do it now that I know how much it hurt you two. But I can't talk to him, it'll mean more to him coming from you. The two of you have stuff to sort out." Zexion could hear the man's footsteps leaving the bathroom, dreading every minute or it. He knew he would send in Demyx.

Demyx remembered the day clearer than anything.

He had just gotten off of work; being a pizza delivery guy sucked, but the tips were great. Demyx had topped at the small ton's florist on the way to Zexion's cozy apartment and used some of his tip money to purchase a single white rose for Zexion. A pure flower to show how pure his love for the slate haired teen was. Sure, he lusted for the boy, but Demyx would never make Zexion do anything he didn't want to do.

After his purchase, he made his way to Zexion's building and practically skipped up to the apartment. He used the key Zexion had given him, Demyx had unlocked the door and walked right in.

Immediately, his heart had fallen to the floor and shattered into millions of pieces.

Lexaus as atop Zexion, his lips pressed hard against the smaller boys. It was only when Demyx dropped the rose did Lexaus release Zexion. The younger boy's widened in fear, fear that he had been caught cheating. Tears slipped down Demyx's cheeks, the last thing he yelled to the Zexion was,

"I hate you!"

Zexion waited for the footsteps to approach, holding a short breath in when he heard Demyx's squeaky boot step onto the tile. The mullet haired boy rested against the wall opposite if of Zexion's stall. The two sat in silence for a while before Demyx spoke up.

'You don't have to explain it to me. I saw it with my on eyes, Zex-"

'Lexaus liked me, okay? He asked to come over and I figured he was going to just vent about work at the quarry again. I had no idea about his feelings.."

'It's not like you stopped him, Zex. You seemed pretty content being pinned down, you know I always pegged you as a bott-" The stall door flung open and a furious Zexion brought up a swift hand, smacking the blonde across the face.

"I always new you could get vile, Dem. But I never thought you would stoop so low to say that to me. To think that I still love you sickens me." With that, Zexion marched from the shabby room, fighting back tears. Demyx stood, frozen, before he slid to the floor in shame. He had dug himself into a bigger hole than he had started with.

The rink was cold, and only a few others beside the group of thirteen dare brave the cold. Zexion wobbled out onto the ice, cautiously grabbing the sides as he slid forward uneasily. He wanted to get on the other side of the rink before Demyx came in. Alas, his skills weren't up to par. He opted to slink his way to the other side and watch his friends skate around. Xemnas and Saix sheepishly helped each other along the frozen liquid; Vexen was gaining speed, trying to out-skate Marluxia, who was being flanked by Larxene. Xigbar and Xaldin attempted to keep Luxord's drunk body from flopping around life a dead fish. Axel and Roxas, the show offs of the group, were in the center of the rink, axel spinning Roxas in a dainty circle. Zexion couldn't help but snicker, yet he secretly wished he could pull off amazing feats like that. Axel, though looking very cold and red in the face, was smiling at his boyfriend.

Zexion had just noticed Demyx skate onto the rink when he took off skating again. Not soon after, felt himself starting to stumble. He shut his eyes, bracing himself for the fall, but felt two hands catch him by the arm. He turned, expecting to see Demyx, but was faced with younger, silver haired boy. Zexion cleared his throat, standing up

Thank you, I thought for sure I was going down." Zexion gave a weak smile to the boy, who beamed and held out his hand to shake.

'The names, Riku! Mind if I skate with you for a bit? My friends aren't here yet' Zexion nodded, what harm could it be? He and the boy skated around for a bit, listening to the music over head. It wasn't until he heard a soft melody starting to play. He faltered in his steps as the music began. It was his and Demyx's song…Zexion stole a glace around the rink, locking eyes with Demyx. The boy seemed to be staring at him, watching him skate with Riku. Zexion looked away before his heart lingered longer, fearing that he wouldn't be able to tear his gaze away.

The next few moments happened in a blur. Zexion had felt a hand on his lower back, and then the silver haired boy as leaning over for a kiss, in which Zexion abruptly turned his head. He cracked an eye open when he heard a very distinct voice yell:

"Don't touch my Zexy!"

Zexion blinked in astonishment; Demyx had the boy by his collar, shaking him and lifting him off the ice a good five inches.

Demyx didn't know what came over him; he had never skated that fast in his life, but hen he saw that lowlife trying to steal a kiss from _his_ Zexion, he lost it. The security had escorted him off the ice as well as Riku, kicking them out of the building after they removed their skates.

Demyx sat on the steps outside, waiting for his little sister, who had need the car for the day, to pick him up. He covered his ears with his hands, trying to keep them from becoming ear-sickles and falling off, but was surprised when he felt a hat being tugged down onto his head. He looked up and was met with deep blue orbs. Zexion.

Demyx sprung up off the step, turning to face Zexion. He felt a blush creep onto is face as he managed to stammer out a sentence.

"Z-Zexion, I'm so sorry about-"

"I shouldn't have slapped you, Dem. I mean, sure, it was uncalled for, but I didn't have to react like that.' Zexion stat down on the steps, patting beside his to seemingly beckon Demyx down. The blonde did so, being careful to not sit atop the boy's hand.

"Dem…I can't forget us. No matter how hard I try, I just can't let it

-" Zexion's voice was cut off by a rough kiss from Demyx. The blonde boy's hand were on either side of the slate haired boys face, holding him so he couldn't move away. Zexion, his eye's at first wide in shock, had let his eyes slip shut just before Demyx pulled away. When Zexion opened his eyes, he was met by a lovely aqua gaze and a warm smile.

"You think I could either? Do you know how many times I walked by your apartment and wished I had the courage to walk up to your door, clear this whole thing up, and then make up?" Zexion gave him a smile before nodding. He stood up, brushing the back of his pants off.

'Want me to do that for you, Zex?' Demyx laughed, joking with the boy. Zexion stuck his tongue out at Demyx before smiling back.

"Haha, thanks Dem, but I got it covered. Though, if you're interested, I have some laundry to do at my place. I've been putting it off for days." Zexion fished his car keys out of his pocket and began walking to his beat up, blue station wagon.

'Want a ride?" Demyx shook his head.

"Nah, I gotta go and get something. Will you be at you place for the rest of the day?" Zexion cast Demyx a puzzled look, slightly worried.

"Yes, but Demyx, please, lets take this slow. I don't want to do anything drastic after we just made up." He watched as Demy shook his head vigorously from side to side. The two said their good byes and Zexion drove home, trying desperately to think of what Demyx was going to do.

Demyx stood in front of Zexion's door, his present hidden behind his back in his left hand. After taking a deep breath, he knocked on the apartment door. It was silent for a while, but eventually he heard footsteps inside. A click from the lock was heard and Zexion opened the door, smiling at the blonde boy.

"Hey, Zexy." Demyx said, trying to hide the gift behind his back as Zexion tried to steal a glance. The boy let him inside, shutting and locking the door behind them.

'Here." Demyx aid, holding out a flower to Zexion. The slate haired boy let out a small gasp and took the rose. This time, it was pink instead of white.

"I was going to get red, but then you said you wanted to take things slow, so I thought that pink was a happy medium between white and r-" Zexion pecked Demyx on the lips and grabbed his hand.

"Thank you, Demyx. Now I can finally get rid of that dead white one."

Done! Super abrupt ending! Sorry L I wanted to get this posted and I kinda lost the ambition to write it. BUT! I will write out Zexion's romance novel. Praise to anyone who knows what it's somewhat based off of (his novel). That will be up sometimes, probably within the next month if schools not too crazy. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!


End file.
